Snow Flakes
by Sage1
Summary: Ash and Mary-Lynnette love story. (I'm doing the exact same thing with this story as I am with Earth. As in it's a PG-13 until I get to certain parts. It'll be R)
1. Part One

Title: Snow Flakes  
  
Author: Sage  
  
Rating: PG-13/18  
  
Spoilers: DOD  
  
Disclaimers: L.J. Smiths characters belong to her  
  
Summary: Ash and Mary-Lynnette love story.  
  
I finally got all the parts. I had huge amounts of reviews when I posted it up last time, lets see if I can meet that expectation. This will be PG- 13until I get to the parts that are supposed to be higher than an R. Enjoy it!  
  
Part One: Mary-Lynnette's POV  
  
"Aelan, you stand here, and Aislin stand over there. We're going to get this cheer right before we leave here tonight. The game is tomorrow night. The whole town will be there, including the judges to see if we will get into the tournament," I said as I spoke to the cheerleaders.  
  
"Mare, I can't yell anymore and my butt hurts from these guys pinching it every time they throw me in the air," Aislin whined.  
  
"Yeah Mare, don't worry, this always happens before the game, we'll get it right when the time comes!" Aelan reassured.  
  
"Fine, I have to go to the library anyhow," I said giving up.  
  
We had put on our uniforms, which were these black tops and short skirts sequenced with gold. Across the breast line the letters WOLF. Imagine it! It reminds me of Jeremy every time.  
  
"Bye everyone, and practice just a little bit at home and before you go to bed!" I yelled at them as they all headed towards the locker room; girls in one-direction boys in another.  
  
"Mare, Mare, give it up," Kestrel teased as she jumped up from the bleachers from where she'd been watching them practice.  
  
"Vampires and hearing," I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Right, hearing amazingly well!" she said as she shook her head in laughter.  
  
"You know, sometimes I hate being captain of the squad!" I complained as I placed my hand on my hips and stared at Kestrel as she made her way down to me. "I never should have taken that idiotic bet."  
  
"It's your own fault for even becoming a cheerleader!" said Kestrel in disgust.  
  
"I couldn't help it! I made a bet with Aelan and lost. This was her payback at me!" I said grabbing my bag.  
  
"Aren't you going to change?" Kestrel smiled.  
  
"What's the point? I can do it just as easily at home!"  
  
"Yeah well," she said ending the conversation.  
  
It was then that it suddenly dawned on me. My eyes lifted in suspicion. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't I just come to see a good friend practice for her cheers?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You can, but, well it's not you so I don't think so," I said as we started walking towards the parking lot.  
  
"Well Rowan, Jade, Mark, and I have a tiny bit of a surprise for you," I almost had to strain my ears to hear her as she started to walk a little faster.  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" I asked trotting to keep up with her.  
  
"You'll see," she said as she began to run.  
  
"KESTREL! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I said as I dashed after her, my legs forming a V as I ran.  
  
We ran all the way from the field to the parking lot and then towards Kestrel's new car, a shiny, black Porsche. Black, go figure! I saw a couple of people standing around it. I recognized Mark, Jade, and Rowan, but not the other three.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked as I caught up with Kestrel.  
  
"Whom do you think?" she asked not at all out of breath.  
  
"I don't know," I said as I struggled to catch my breath.  
  
We got there 5 seconds later. I bent down and put my hands to my knees so that I could control my breathing.  
  
"You know Kessie, you need to pack down on how fast you go and remember you're a vampire," I puffed out.  
  
"Hello Mare," said a familiar voice.  
  
I jerked my head up and just stared.  
  
"A-a-ash, what are you doing here?" I stuttered, "I-I-I-mean hi."  
  
He looked down at me and smiled. Which made it even harder to breathe. I pulled myself up to my full length.  
  
"Is that all I get?" he asked.  
  
"What do you expect?" I said glaring at him.  
  
"Well..." he said.  
  
"Just stop before you begin," Mark warned rolling his eyes.  
  
Just as he said that I jumped into Ash's arms, catching him off guard slightly, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and my lips on his and kissed him.  
  
"Whoa!" he muffled out.  
  
My mouth smothered his "Whoa".  
  
"Well, I guess he got what he wanted," said another voice.  
  
"Shut up Quinn," Ash said as he tried to speak around my kiss, which I was making impossible as I started to open his mouth.  
  
"Jeez Mare!" said Mark as he glared at Ash.  
  
"There," I said as I let myself drop from Ash's arms "I'm done."  
  
Everyone just stared at me.  
  
"What? Oh god! Even I can have surprising emotions and actions once in a while! Well, I have to go to the library. Come over to my house?" I said talking to Ash.  
  
"Yeah sure," he replied slightly in a daze.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Well damn, after that kiss.don't you want to know why I'm here? I mean my promise was that I would come back in a year and I still have half a year to go," he said.  
  
"You can tell me later tonight! I really have to get to the library. Promise you'll come over tonight?" I said as I bent over to pick up my bag that I had dropped it behind me when I jumped in his arms.  
  
"Definitely," he said as I stood up and got him looking at my butt right when he said that.  
  
I smirked at him and walked to my car.  
  
"Seeya then," I said as I jumped in and drove away. 


	2. Part Two

Part two: Mary-Lynnette at the library (Her POV)  
  
"I can't handle this anymore," I said out loud to myself.  
  
"Shh," the old librarian hissed.  
  
Claudia was having a baby; I became the captain of the cheerleading squad, not by choice, my grades are the highest in the whole school, I've had so many offers total the really good, but expensive colleges, but I could feel the pressure building up. I know, I know, what more could a girl ask for.  
  
It was just too much. Dad's always hounding me about my grades and says I should spend a little more time studying instead of having my nose in the stars, if I want to get into the local university. I want to go away to college, but he doesn't want to let me go. Claudia has been so caught up in getting things for the baby, and picking out names, and well Mark is always doing tonsil hockey with Jade. I could talk to Kestrel or Rowan, but I don't want to hound them with my problems. A few days ago I found out that my mother really didn't die, but that Dad just used that as an excuse to hide the truth. I have her number and I want to call her. I'm just scared of what she'd say to me. Mark doesn't know, and I don't want him to know. I'm really glad Ash is here.  
  
"The library will be closing in 5 minutes. So we ask you too gather the books that you'll be checking out and go," said the librarian on the intercom.  
  
I grabbed my book, which was The Complete Work of William Shakespeare and headed towards the check out booth.  
  
With Ash and the others: 3rd POV  
  
"She looks different, but very good," Ash said.  
  
She looked so beautiful. She didn't look like she had half a year ago. Her hair was shorter, she had gotten taller, and cheerleading had made her body more defined, not that it wasn't before though. He couldn't wait to get to her house.  
  
"She's really glad that your here," stated Mark.  
  
"I'm glad I'm here too, not for the reason, but just seeing her, I don't know," Ash said.  
  
They were almost to Mary-Lynnette and Marks house.  
  
"Hey, you guys can come over for dinner. We order some pizza or something. Dad and Claudia have gone out to eat and won't be back till one in the morning," said Mark.  
  
"Okay," said Jade kissing him on the lips and extending her hand out to hold his.  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"So, what has Mare been up too lately?" Ash asked.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
Back to Mary-Lynnette's POV:  
  
Wonder when they're going to get here?? I was already at my house waiting for them to come.  
  
"Gees," I said just before I heard a car pull into the driveway.  
  
I jumped up, ran my hand through my hair and went outside.  
  
"Hi," I said as I spotted Ash.  
  
"Hey," he said looking up from his luggage and smiling.  
  
"So, how long are you going to be staying?" I asked.  
  
"About a month," he said as he started walking closer to me.  
  
"Oh?" I said.  
  
"Yeah," he said as he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
I leaned up and pressed my lips to his mouth.  
  
"I missed you so much," he said against my lips.  
  
All I did was smile across his mouth.  
  
"Come on," I said as I pulled my lips from his mouth and grabbed his hand to pull him inside.  
  
"Where are we going?" he questioned.  
  
"To my room," I stated.  
  
"Oh, getting a little kinky there aren't we Mare?" He teased with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Not for that! Gees, can't guys ever think about anything else?" I said shaking my head in disbelief at him.  
  
"Not really," said a voice.  
  
I turned to see a very pretty young woman with cat green eyes and pitch- black hair. She looked like an exotic flower, only...human.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Rashel, I'm Quinn's" de said as she pointed to a short dark looking man "Soul mate."  
  
"Oh, hi it's nice to meet you! Are you a vampire?" I said as I noticed the way she walked. She walked like Ash, Rowan, Jade, and Kestrel.  
  
"No, I'm a vampire hunter," she said.  
  
"A vampire what?" I said as I unnoticeably brought Ash a little closer to me.  
  
"Vampire Hunter, I hunt vampire's, but only the bad ones, like Ash," she said with an evil grin.  
  
I placed Ash behind me. I couldn't tell if the cat-eyed girl was playing so I took precautions, which later I had a feeling would embarrass me.  
  
"You'll have to go through me first!" I said.  
  
Ash wrapped his arms around me and yanked me against him from behind. He put his face into my hair and just held me. He just held me, so close; I felt so at peace at that moment. I laid my back against his chest and my head on his shoulder. I was so shocked at what he did, especially in front of so many people.  
  
"I live for loving you!" he whispered harshly in to my ear.  
  
Tears came into my eyes. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, so that they were behind me.  
  
"Ditto," I said, my voice cracking.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," said Kestrel as she yanked up Ash's bags and brought them inside.  
  
TBC. I didn't feel like reading through this part so sorry for the mistakes! 


	3. Part Three

Part Three: ML'S POV  
  
"Take off your clothes," I said to Ash.  
  
"Excuse me?" His gaze jerked up and his eyes focused on my face.  
  
I had my fingers laced through the top of my shirt as I stared at him. He was so beautiful. Most likely he think the exact opposite of what I want though. We were in my room. Mark, Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel had gone to the pizza parlor. I had decided, because I needed this comfort, that this was the best time to do this.  
  
"I said..." I started to say.  
  
"No, I heard you."  
  
And it was as simple as that no questions asked, well except for the shocked 'what' but that didn't count. He stood up and started to unbutton his shirt. I headed over towards the stereo to turn on some music.  
  
The song was Enya Only Time:  
  
Who can say where the road goes, Where the day flows? Only time...  
  
Ash lifted his shirt up and over his head. His normal perfect hair fell slightly in his face. I could see his muscles ripple.  
  
If I didn't need comfort imagine what I'd do!!  
  
Looking me in the eyes he brought his hands to his pants and started unbuttoning them.  
  
(POV CHANGES TO ASH'S)  
  
What was she up too?  
  
And who can say if your love grows, As your heart chose? Only time...  
  
(Chants)  
  
All I had on now were my boxers. Mare walked up to me. She was so close. I could feel her breath graze my lips, the tiny jolts of electricity pounding through me with just the slightest breath of her. She lifted her head up and kissed me. I brought my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me. I then deepened the kiss. She moaned and then pulled away. I tried to kiss her again, but she had wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I felt something warm gently drop onto my bare shoulder.  
  
She was crying!  
  
I realized that she hadn't wanted sex; she had just wanted to be held. I think she might have thought that I wouldn't have done it if I weren't like this, vulnerable. I held her tighter.  
  
I lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around my bare waist, and I gently started to sway to the gentle voice of Enya.  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs, As your love flies? Only time...  
  
And who can say why your heart cries, When your love dies? Only time...  
  
(Chants)  
  
Who can say when the roads meet, That love might be, In your heart.  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps, If the night keeps all your heart? Night keeps all your heart...  
  
The more I swayed the tighter she held me. Her face brushed against mine, wisps of her hair touching my lips, and the scent of her was intoxicating me. I was completely lost. Mares' breath started to even out and deepen.  
  
(Extended chants)  
  
Who can say if your love grows? As your heart chose? Only time...  
  
She was asleep. Her head lay on my shoulder. I heard a door slam down stairs, then running up the stairs. The next thing I knew Mark and Jade barged in.  
  
"What the hell..." said Mark angrily.  
  
Jade shushed him. Mark wasn't going to listen until I turned so he could see Mary-Lynnette sleeping on his shoulder.  
  
I went over to her bed and gently started to lay her down, but her arms tightened around my neck.  
  
"She won't let me go," I said.  
  
"That is so sweet, even in sleep she won't let you go," said Jade.  
  
I turned and smiled at her.  
  
"I'll just lay down with her," I said.  
  
I fell, lightly, down with Mare's arms still wrapped around my neck. I grabbed the blanket and draped it over us.  
  
She is so beautiful. I thought as I just stared at her.  
  
And who can say where the road goes, Where the day flows? Only time...  
  
Who knows? Only time...  
  
Who knows? Only time...  
  
Enya's voice drifted off, along with me. (He fell asleep)  
  
TBC.  
  
I made a few changes, but then gave up figuring this part was way too far gone for me to fix! 


	4. Part Four

Part Four: M.L.'s POV  
  
Umm, what a nice dream, Mary-Lynnette thought. Ash was dancing with me on a cloud.  
  
"You really have it bad girl," I whispered to myself.  
  
I rolled over onto my right side and almost screamed.  
  
Man oh Man, Ash was sleeping next to me!  
  
I lifted up the covers.  
  
And he's practically naked!  
  
"Wow!" I gasped. "Hot yummy Ash-boy!"  
  
Then it all came flooding back, the dancing, and the hopelessness, Ash holding me. I totally freaked out! I wanted Ash to take all of my anxiety and fear away. It backfired making me look like a lunatic!  
  
"Way to go Mare, on his first night back you scare the shit out of him," I whispered.  
  
He really must love me. I mean because he didn't take advantage of my feelings and just take me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, brought my lips to his, and placed a small kiss on him. His eyes popped open.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he brought me closer to him.  
  
"Much, now that you're here. I'm sorry I woke you," I apologized smiling against his lips.  
  
"There is no moment that I've been with you in which I didn't feel your presence. Look at us, we've been away from each other for a half-year, I come back, and we're in bed together. I wonder if they've eaten all the pizza yet? It's only 11:00, they got it an hour ago," he said about ready to stand up.  
  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the bed. Well, not on the bed on me.  
  
"I love you so much!" I whispered as I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
  
He kissed my forehead and lifted his hand to gently brush my lips. "Ditto."  
  
Just then, as we started to get really into the kiss, the door burst open and Mark came in.  
  
"GOOD DAY MARK, SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" Ash screamed in a very irritated manner.  
  
I still heard the irritation although he was trying to hide it.  
  
"WHY are you screaming?" Mark gave a dirty look as he started sticking his fingers in his ear.  
  
Ash, with one of his free hands indicated the lay about. "I don't know you tell me!" Ash spoke with a devil's look in his eye.  
  
"How am I...." Mark started to say then it finally dawned on him. "Oh, I got you!"  
  
"Forget it, what are you here for Mark?" I asked him.  
  
"Dad's on the phone and he wants to talk to you," he said.  
  
I wiggled out from underneath Ash, and got up. As I moved to the door I heard Ash groan with the loss of me underneath him.  
  
"You'll get what you deserve! Only if your patient though," I said smirking at him.  
  
"I've been patient for half of a year. Do you know how long that is to know you have a soul mate and be away from them?" I heard Ash holler as I went down the stairs.  
  
I shook my head at his retort and picked up the phone.  
  
TBC.  
  
I made a few changes, but then gave up figuring this part was way too far- gone for me to fix! Again this part was too far-gone! 


	5. Part Five

All ready re-edited.  
Part Five: ML's POV  
  
"Hi Dad!" I said into the phone.  
  
"Claudia's water broke, what do I do, what do I do?" he screamed into the phone frantically. "Claudia's into much pain to tell me Mare!! What do I do?"  
  
"Shut up for one thing and let me speak! Okay, first, do you have your cell phone with you? " I asked as Mark handed me the cordless, like I told him too.  
  
I switched phones and started pacing the room while Rashel, Quinn, Ash, Kestrel, Rowan, Mark and Jade watched on in anticipation.  
  
"Yes," was my dad's answer.  
  
"Okay, call for an ambulance," I said.  
  
I waited while he frantically called for an ambulance.  
  
"Done," he said.  
  
"Okay, now go into the hotel bathroom, get a washcloth, and place it in warm water. Not hot, you don't want to burn her forehead. It has to be warm. Then bring it to her forehead and let it stay there; tell her to breathe like you guys did in Lamaze class. Let her hold your hand. Dad, I've heard when a woman is in labor it hurts very much when one holds her hand!" I cautioned him.  
  
3 minutes later....  
  
"The ambulance is here, thank you Mare, thank you," he repeated.  
  
"What hospital are you going to?" I asked him.  
  
"The only hospital we have in our town," he said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Well," I said, "Lets go to the hospital, Claudia's having the baby."  
  
"OH WOW!" Mark screamed with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yeah, oh wow," I spoke; upset.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ash asked as he slung his arm around my shoulders and held me close.  
  
"I'm fine," I said.  
  
Ash gave a small smile. "Mare we're soul mates, I know something isn't right, but we don't have to talk about it."  
  
He was right, I wasn't fine, I was screaming in the inside.  
  
TBC: Gosh that sucked.can definitely tell I wrote this a while ago! I apologize to everyone for the month without any updating! I got distracted. 


End file.
